A Haunted Regret
by xxhave.you.evaxx
Summary: When someone close to him dies and keeps appearing in his dreams how does he handle it? Does he blame himself or the person that did it? Okay so I suck at summeries but my first ever story. I think this is a k but T to be sure. Oneshot Troyella.


**Hay guys! This is my first ever story. It's just a little oneshot that I thought of. I've just been reading a lot of these and I love them, they are so creative! Please be nice lol:)**

The people of Alberquerque were up taking their morning walk or jog. Soaking up the morning sun and breathing in fresh air that filtered their lungs and rejuvenating them. Mothers pushing prams, men running with dogs and children already in the park having fun. Everyone greeted the new day like it was the last day before earth's destruction…Well, all except for one.

One boy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled against the pillow and his piercing blue eyes stuck to one spot on the ceiling. His eyes were usually filled with happiness and delight. He was always excited about something as well. He was told by one of his closest friends that he was like a little kid in a candy shop. But now he was a little kid at the dentist with cavities overflowing his mouth because of the candy. His eyes are now filled with disappointment, hurt and regret. His once tanned, toned body now pale and lifeless lay in heap under the sheets.

His eyes are so blood shot that you could mistake them for actually bleeding, not to mention the dark, round rings under his eyes. He'd been having reoccurring dreams about her. About that closest friend who was the reason for the candy in the shop. She was his best friend before time itself! And after the 16 years of being friends he had figured out something that he always thought was just mutual. He would always wonder why every time she was near him, he would get butterflies in his stomach or when she hugs him his heart beats faster and slower at the same time. He always made excuses like there was a cute cheerleader behind her that's why the butterflies occurred and he told himself over and over again that he was nervous but calm about school exams, tests and basketball games. No matter how ridiculous these excuses would get he would never admit to what his heart was telling him. But he finally came to terms with his feelings: He was in love with his best friend. But it was too little too late…

_Flashback_

"_Troy, where are you taking me?" The brunette asked with a blindfold over her eyes._

"_Somewhere" Troy grinned while guiding her to this special place._

"_But—"_

"_Gabriella don't make me turn us around" The blue-eyed boy said in a mock stern voice._

"_Fine! But just so you know I'm giving you a really dirty look right now"_

_He laughed while thinking: "I'm telling her tonight I have to" After a while they arrive._

"_Ok we're here" Takes the blindfold off her to reveal a sun reflected __lake with a big oak tree next to it and a picnic basket and blanket under the tree._

"_Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!" Gabriella looks around to take in her surroundings._

"_Yeah" He nods in agreement but is referring to someone else._

_Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her and feels a bit uncomfortable so she comes up with an idea. "Lets play marco polo!"_

_He shrugs "ok"_

_Gabriella puts the blindfold over Troy's eyes. "Ok, count to 10" Gabriella ran off giggling and hid behind the tree._

"…_8…9…10. Marco" Troy shouts_

"_Polo" Gabriella shouts back_

"_Marco"_

"_Polo"_

"_Marco" "I've nearly got her just keep going straight" Troy told himself_

"_Polo" "He's nearly here!" Gabriella giggled to herself._

"_Marc—"Troy got cut off by a large, solid object in front of him and he heard Gabriella in hysterics. He tried to take the blindfold off but it wouldn't budge. So he falls flat on his back as he feels a massive lump beginning to form on his head. _

"_That wasn't very nice" Troy said mock angry._

"_No, but it was hysterical!" Gabriella managed to say in between giggles. She calmed down and looked at his head and started laughing again. "Oh my gosh, I can call you egg head"_

"_Huh? Why?" Troy asked confused_

"_Because you have an egg shaped lump on you head!" She broke down in hysterics again._

"_Haha very funny, just help me get this off" Starts to tug at the blindfold again but for some reason it still won't come off._

"_If I must" She manages to gather herself and walks over to him._

_Out of know where there was the sound of screeching tyres and sirens echoing through the street._

"_Troy, what's going on?" Gabriella sounded a little scared with the sudden change of noise._

"_Don't worry Gabby it just sounds like a cop chase. It'll- -"He was cut off by a chain of ear splintering bangs and a high pitched scream. Troy heard a thump near him and patted the ground to find a shaking body next to him. "Gabby?" He sat up and tried again to get the blindfold off but it still won't budge._

"_Gabby, your ok. It was just a cop chase" She didn't respond and he started to worry. "Gabby! Gabby talk to me!" He then felt a cold hand on his and it was pushed lower until it stopped on a wet spot. "What is that Gabby?"_

_She took a deep breath and managed to choke out: "My…stomach…hurts"_

_Troy felt a wave of worry hit him as he tried to take the blindfold off again until he realized she had put a safety pin to keep the blindfold on. He undid it and took it off and what he saw shocked and scared him. One part of him wished he still had the blindfold on. Her once sparkling eyes now filled with pain and tears. As for Troy, he felt his eyes start to sting at the look of his bloody hands that were on the petite girls gun shot stomach._

"_No gabby" Tears now streaming down his face. "No, you'll be fine" He was saying that to reassure her but deep down he knows it was meant for his reassurance. "Please don't leave me Gabby!" He said while trying to block the hole in her stomach._

"_Troy" Gabriella breathed out. "I'm sorry"_

"_No you'll be fine" Troy shouts behind him in the hope that someone will hear him "SOMEONE CALL 111!!" _**(Sorry guys I'm from New Zealand and that's our emergency number)**

"_Troy listen" Gabriella put a cold hand on Troy's cheek_

_He grabbed her hand and whispered "what is it?"_

"_I obviously…won't get another chance…to tell you this but I…I…" Tears now streaming down her cheeks._

_Troy squeezed her hand a bit "You what?"_

_Her eyes start to flutter close and with one last breath she whispered to the blue-eyed boy: "I love you" And with that her hand dropped from his hand lifeless._

"_No Gabriella, I love you too! Please you can't leave me! I need you!" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms letting the tears fall in despair for the loss of his love._

_End of flashback_

Two years later and tears still pricked at the back of his eyes but he never resisted them, he lets them fall.

"I can't believe that happened I loved her! But I was too much of a pussy to tell her! And she doesn't even know how I feel not to mention that I have no chance of telling her how I feel! ARHG!!!" He flings himself onto his bed in frustration and after a while his eyes are so heavy that he just drifts into a deep sleep, tossing and turning and sweating profusely. He was having another dream about her, but this time he was sleep talking and the words that meant the most came out and suddenly the tossing and turning stopped and he drifted into a peaceful sleep with a slight grin playing on his lips. A few hours later he awoke a new person. Free of regret because he heard the words that he needed to hear the most.

_Flashback to Troy's dream_

_The blue-eyed boy is standing in what seems like nothing. His surroundings is completely clouded over by a thick fog, nothing could be seen for miles. Except for what looks like a girl with dark hair cascading down her back._

"_Gabriella?" He asked but there was no reply. "Gabriella?" He asked again while walking in front of her. He gasped at what he saw. _

"_No Gabriella" He collapsed to his knees and held on to her hands. The brunette sat there motionless with the same blood stained clothes on and the same bullet hole in her stomach._

_Troy is now sobbing at the unbelievable state of her but something stops him, something in his hands is wet, he takes his hands away from hers and looks at his palms. They're covered in blood, in her blood. He starts shaking as a fresh batch of tears start flowing from his eyes._

_He looks up to find Gabriella slowly disappearing again. Usually he would've woken up by now because the thought of her slipping from his grasp just horrified and scared him and he can't handle losing her again. But this time was different he was going to fight for her._

"_NO!! Don't go! Please Gabriella, I LOVE YOU!!!!" As he said that the fog started lifting just like the burden that he had been carrying for two years. He felt as light as a feather._

_Gabriella disappeared only to reappear smiling and walking through the field towards Troy clearing the rest of the field to reveal a beautiful sun reflected lake with a big oak tree next to it and a picnic basket and blanket under the tree._

_Troy looked around amazed as he remembered that this was the place that she passed. Troy watched Gabriella approach him with a big smile which he adores. "A beautiful angel" Troy said in a hushed tone to himself for it was the best way to describe her._

_After what felt like forever she finally stood mere millimeters from Troy. His feelings for her now erupting, he had so much to tell her. But…_

"_Hi" was all he could manage. Gabriella giggles a bit and Troy melts._

"_Hey Wildcat" She replied cheerfully._

_There was a comfortable silence of a locked gaze. Until Troy incased Gabriella in a bear hug._

"_God I miss you" He said muffled in her hair._

"_I miss you too" She returns the hug and rests her head on his chest_

_They just hold each other for a while until Gabriella broke away but only inches away from Troy's lips. They lean in and kiss in a passionate but sweet way. Although Troy knows that it's all a dream he can still feel the energy that's surging between them. When oxygen is an absolute priority they break and look at each other._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Troy says breathlessly._

"_I think I do" Gabriella replied smiling._

"_Gabby, I'm so sorry. You're death was my entire fault! I shouldn't have- -"_

"_Hey! Don't say that, you weren't to know"_

"_But I- -" Troy was interrupted by Gabby again but this time she was fading._

"_Looks like my time is up" she looked at herself then to Troy._

"_No! You can't! Please take my life; I don't deserve it considering what I did to you!"_

"_No Troy. The only thing you did to me was showing me that someone like me can love and be loved in return and you gave me the best life I could possibly ask for. You must live life to the fullest. Stop worrying about me, I'm fine watching over you. And who knows, we may meet up again someday."_

"_But I can't stop worrying about you; I love you too damn much!"_

"_I know Troy and I love you too. Just remember you need to forgive and forget just like I have Wildcat." And with that Troy woke up and kept repeating the words that meant the most._

**So please tell me what you guys think, me personally I think its crap but that's up to you to decide.**


End file.
